


Whipping Boy

by aeskis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeskis/pseuds/aeskis
Summary: Barry and Caitlyn are held captive by Zoom in his lair. The villain is frustrated that Caitlyn refuses to accept his feelings but is unable to bring himself to hurt her. But, there’s Barry in the cage next to her, shouting at him to leave Caitlyn alone …





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I screwed things in the show. T-T SERIOUS disturbing NON-CON ahead. BE WARNED. This piece takes place after Zoom kidnaps Caitlyn, but with the idea that Barry wasn’t able to phase out earlier. 
> 
> Please no hate! I already know I'm a horrible person! :(

Barry and Caitlyn are held captive by Zoom in his lair. The villain is frustrated that Caitlyn refuses to accept his feelings but is unable to bring himself to hurt her. But, there’s Barry in the cage next to her, shouting at him to leave Caitlyn alone …

Well, I screwed things in the show. T-T SERIOUS disturbing NON-CON ahead. BE WARNED. This piece takes place after Zoom kidnaps Caitlyn, but with the idea that Barry wasn’t able to phase out earlier. 

*****

“Caitlyn. Talk to me,” Zoom said, frustration clear on his handsome face as he knelt by her side. “You know I care about you.”

She turned away, lips held tight and arms wound about her knees. “I cared about Jay Garrick. You’re a monster.”

Teeth audibly grinding, Zoom tried to enfold her in a hug. Across from them Barry pounded on the carbine cage in which he was kept. “Get away from her!”

Zoom snarled and in less than a blink had grasped Barry by the neck and slammed him against the wall. “Shut. Up.” he said evenly. “You’re in no position to make demands.” Zoom raised a clawed hand to eye-level. “I’d be quiet if I were you.”

“Go ahead,” Barry gasped. Caitlyn leapt to her feet, immediately realizing that Barry would do whatever it took to keep Zoom’s attention focused on him. At Caitlyn’s abrupt movement, Zoom started to turn, but Barry kicked into the man’s sternum, forcing Zoom to stumble back. 

For a heart-stopping few moments the two were a yellow-orange and black blur in the small confines of the cage, until Zoom got the upper hand and wrestled Barry onto his front, yanking his arm back at an unnatural angle and planting a knee in the small of his back.

“I’ve had about enough of you,” Zoom told him. Barry grunted and twisted but could not break the man’s hold. “The great hero of Central City. So useless. So helpless.” 

“Wait—you said you need the Flash’s speed,” Caitlyn said quickly, flattening herself against the glass in panic. 

Zoom cocked his head, gaze speculative. “I do need the Flash alive. But perhaps not in one piece.” At that moment Barry’s efforts to free himself temporarily succeeded, just enough to flip himself over and throw Zoom off. The victory was small, though, and Zoom returned to his assault with a vengeance, punching and flinging Barry around like a rag doll until the boy was dazed, skin vividly bruised and bones undoubtedly fractured.

The thought that even now Zoom calculated his strength to a certain degree, chilled Caitlyn. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Do whatever you want to me, just stop!” she shrieked. 

Zoom smiled at her. “It’s too late for that. And I can’t hurt you, Caitlyn. I love you.”

“If you love me, then--!”

The monster shook his head regretfully. “I’ll show you how much.”

Barry choked as Zoom tightened his grip of Barry’s throat and with his other hand ripped the front of the boy’s suit. Caitlyn stared, uncomprehending. What was he doing? Barry’s fingers scraped desperately at Zoom’s wrists but he could not get free. Zoom continued to press until Barry’s eyes rolled back and he fainted.

Then Zoom stepped back, allowing Barry to collapse in a heap. “How do I do this?” he asked, contemplating Barry’s broken and exposed body. Shaking, Caitlyn realized that there was an obvious bulge in the front of Zoom’s pants. 

Shocked beyond belief, Caitlyn couldn’t utter a word, even to hurl recriminations. Zoom casually ran a hand over Barry’s naked chest until he’s resting a hand on the boy’s still covered crotch. He curled his fingers and after he’s finished tearing at Barry, the suit was in crimson shreds around them. Barry groaned, eyes fluttering beneath his lids. 

“I could always just shove into him,” Zoom warned. “That might hurt more than it has to, though.”

Caitlyn jerks back in terror. “Uh—uh—lube. You need lube. And to prepare—prepare him.” In a second he’s back with a jar of lubricant, and in a shaking voice she walks him through the process. 

Zoom was just starting to lift Barry’s bare left ankle to his shoulders when the boy regained consciousness. “What--?” he asks blearily. “Jay, what’s going on?” Then recognition shoots through him, and he shoved at Zoom’s shoulders in a panic. 

Despite Barry’s writhing, Zoom uses his much greater strength to pin Barry to the ground by his narrow hips. “I’m fucking you,” Zoom informs him, and steadily pushed into him, inch by agonizing inch. 

Barry gritted his teeth in a clear attempt not to give Zoom the satisfaction of screaming. Zoom paused thrusting to reach for his gloves and puts them on. Then he raked the clawed tips of his fingers down Barry’s sides, forcing the younger man to throw his head back and cry out. Ribbons of blood immediately welled up and spread over his ribs, dripping onto the concrete.

After several interminable minutes of thrusting, Zoom tensed for a long beat, and ejaculated with an expression of intense pleasure. Barry moaned, the sound like that of a dying animal. 

Caitlyn beat against the glass, her voice hoarse with screaming. “Barry!” 

“This isn’t a bad solution,” Zoom mused, pulling out and wiping himself with a piece of Barry’s suit. 

Zoom leaned down and brushes a kiss on Barry’s bruised mouth before tilting his head to look Caitlyn. “Love you, Caitlyn,” he murmured. Then he’s gone, leaving her and Barry alone in the cave except for the Masked Man curled away in the corner of his own prison.

Still lying crumpled and naked on the ground, with extreme effort Barry turned his head to see her. Caitlyn’s heart broke at his empty expression. “Tell me something good, please,” he whispered.

She tried. She managed to stammer of happy times with Ronnie, how he had opened her mind to new possibilities, to love and hope. Caitlyn tells him to hold on, that help is coming, they’ll be rescued soon. But eventually she just rests her forehead against the glass, hands curling into impotent fists, and wept.

*****

 

To be continued in Part 2 … it … kinda gets worse because Caitlyn gets involved.. WHAT AM I DOING.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom forces Caitlin to get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I was going to write a fluffy Eddie/Iris/Barry fic. Or, a hot Oliver/Barry. Yeah … that didn’t happen. 
> 
>  
> 
> I realize I spelled Caitlin wrong. Oops. 
> 
> Please, kind comments only. Those really, really help.

Later Zoom let Caitlin into Barry’s cage to take care of him. Caitlin used her shirt to carefully clean him of blood and semen, and then wrapped her sweater around his shivering shoulders, and she was left with only her bra.

 

Caitlin put her arms around her friend and pressed her cheek to the top of his head as she rocked back and forth, murmuring nonsense to keep them both distracted from the devastating reality of their situation. Barry lay in her embrace, mute and still. The difference between his usual sweet, chattering personality and how he was now was horrible to see.

 

Zoom’s perversions became steadily worse. He always put Caitlin back into her cell before enacting them on Barry, so that she could do nothing but pound on the glass and scream until she was hoarse.

 

She forced herself to watch so that, in some way, she could be with Barry as he suffered, and suffer with him.

 

Caitlin tried again and again to persuade Zoom that she accepted his feelings, that she returned them, but of course he knew that her loathing for him only increased each time he hurt Barry.

 

And he kept doing it. His appetite for Barry as Caitlin’s substitute, like his proclivity for evil, showed itself as limitless. Zoom punished Barry because the crazed monster wouldn’t lay a finger on Caitlin.

 

Today, Zoom tried something … horribly unexpected. He forced his tongue in Barry’s mouth, a warning grip on the boy’s genitals to offset any ideas of refusal. Barry shook under the older man, and Caitlin saw him beginning to vibrate in a desperate, futile motion for freedom. Zoom made a pleased sound and tilted Barry’s head back to deepen the kiss into a filthy cannibalistic crime.

 

Then Zoom withdrew. “Caitlin,” he said. She closed her eyes at the thought that she'd ever thought could love this villain. “I want you here, with me.”

 

Suddenly she was inside Barry’s cage next to the both of them. “Give me your hand,” Zoom said, his voice gentle but insistent. She couldn’t help the tremor in her fingers as she did as he wanted. When she realized what he was going to do, however, she flinched and tried to resist.

 

Zoom wouldn’t broach any kind of defense, and inexorably pulled at her wrist with an iron grip until her hand was wrapped around Barry’s soft cock. Too slowly Barry saw what was happening and lurched back, but there was nowhere to go, and the movement only pushed the physical contact further.

 

“Get him hard,” Zoom instructed. Caitlin stared at him, unable to comply. “Do it,” Zoom said, “and I promise I won’t hurt him.”

 

“Don't,” Barry croaked, squirming in her frozen grasp. “Don’t, please. Just let him--” Zoom easily held him down when Barry attempted to escape from her.

 

Caitlin’s heart throbbed, but she knew her decision was made for her. After a long moment, she began to stroke Barry, but his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes closed, wetness leaking from under his lashes. He hardened a little, but not much.

 

Terrified that she wouldn’t succeed, Caitlyn leaned down and began to press butterfly kisses onto Barry’s slim chest, up until she reached the hollow of his throat. The tenderness was what undid him.

 

He started to hyperventilate, and Caitlin, her own breath catching at his distress, kissed him on the mouth. She tasted blood and Zoom, but it was Barry too. She remembered how months ago Everyman had taken her in his arms and kissed her; it had been strange, but because she thought the meta-human was Barry, Caitlin had allowed herself to yield.

 

Barry was so dear to her, and she couldn’t bear seeing him like this. But she could do something about it, and she would. She wondered what he was thinking, but couldn’t keep on that track or she’d give up completely.

 

She comminuted to squeeze and stroke and when her thumb swept over the head of his cock, Barry’s body jerked and he came so hard, lips parted to whisper, “Caitlin,” that he blacked out. Tears sprang to Caitlin’s eyes. If Barry had been willing, she would have acknowledged that he was beautiful.

 

She thought that he had been a virgin, before this.

 

Zoom smiled. “That was wonderful,” he said. “Thank you, Caitlin.” His lascivious expression did not lessen.

 

Caitlin withdrew. “Satisfied?” she asked bitterly.

 

He continued, as if he had not heard her. “Again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/3. Please leave a comment to encourage me to write happier things. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty sure the end would come to this, but I wasn’t sure. I might write an alternative ending because this made me sad. Did I mention major character death? Because there is major character death.

A few days ago, Zoom had entered Barry’s cage carrying a bulging bag. Caitlin watched with dread as he took out a few items. “You don’t know how to use those safely,” she burst out before she could stop herself.

Zoom cocked his head as he considered this. “Probably not,” he acknowledged. “That’s not the point though, is it?” Barry stared, uncomprehending, at the cock ring and enormous dildo, only knowing that this was going to be bad for him.

Panicked, Barry vibrated in place until he blurred, but was unable to move further because Zoom had manacled his wrists to his ankles, spreading his legs wide open. “Scream for me,” Zoom said as he approached.

“I liked what I saw the other day,” Zoom said casually, leaning against the wall of her cage. In less than a second she was next to Barry. Zoom had just hosed him down with freezing water, and now he was shivering as though he was having a seizure.

“You’ll have to be more specific,” she spat, against her better judgment.

“I want Flash to make love to you,” he said. “I want to see you like that.”

When the words registered, Barry protested. He fought Zoom, and as usual, he lost. But he wouldn’t stop until Caitlin leaned into him and turned his face to hers. “It’ll be fine,” she told him. “Just … let it happen.”

Taking directions from her, Barry tremblingly did as instructed, until she was ready for him.

Tortuously slow, Barry sank into her, eyes widening in wonder as her body gripped his. She smiled at him in encouragement the entire time, until he was fully inside her. “You can move,” she told him, afraid Zoom wouldn’t wait for their comfort. “I’m fine. You’re doing so well, Barry.”

Then Barry gasped as Zoom entered him from behind. He collapsed to his elbows, then fell forward onto her completely, stopping in his thrusts altogether.  
Zoom made a sound of impatience and pulled Barry onto his lap. “If you would ride him, Caitlin,” Zoom gestured at Barry’s still mostly hard cock, “I’d appreciate it.”

She did, hating him as much as a human could hate a monster. “Look at me,” Zoom said. Caitlin wanted to, wanted to burn her eyes through his skull, but kept getting distracted by Barry’s response to her. Barry was flushed, eyes fever bright, his hands having strayed to her hips as she rose up and down on him.

They came together.

*****

Zoom had taken to dosing Barry with hallucinogens and aphrodisiacs; ordinarily, Barry’s metabolism would have burned right through them, but now his body was too weakened to do so. Barry spent hours at a time alternating between shrieking in terror, lost in an all-too-real nightmare, and moaning in agony, unable to find release.

“Do you think Iris and Joe and Cisco are okay?” Barry asked her several times, apparently unable to remember that he had.  
“I’m sure they are,” Caitlin would reply. “Worried, but—”

“Zoom might hurt them,” he said, hopelessly. “I need to get up.” But he was too weak to move. Zoom had methodically decreased the calorie count below what Barry needed, to ensure that he wouldn’t be able to try anything.

The last time he had, with Caitlin distracting Zoom, Zoom had been far ahead of them. In retaliation he’d hit Barry so hard that the young man spat out blood for days.  
Caitlin had tried to give her own food to Barry, without him realizing because he drifted in and out of consciousness, but even then he couldn’t keep it down and threw it up anyway.

“Caitlin …” Barry said, softly. “I’m not … I don’t think I’m going to make it.”

“Don’t say that!” The sharpness of her response startled her. There was something cold growing inside. Caitlin couldn’t put her finger on what was happening, except that she wondered if somehow she was gaining powers like Killer Frost’s. If she was becoming a metahuman.

*****

Today Zoom strung Barry up until his toes barely touched the ground, tossing the manacles around the boy’s wrists onto a hook Zoom attached to the ceiling. Then Zoom got out a whip and started to lay into him, not sparing the more delicate parts of his body.

*****

Zoom walked leisurely into Barry’s cage, taking off his mask to show Jay’s handsome face while he loomed over Barry’s prone body. And all at once Caitlin couldn’t take it anymore.

Caitlin screamed and for the first time real ice formed on her hands as she slammed against the walls of her prison. The glass shattered, and she stepped out. But when she tried to do the same to Barry’s cage, nothing happened.

Through the glass Zoom looked at her for a long time and then said simply, “I’m going to … cool off. When I get back, I’m going to break his legs. I want you to think about that while I’m gone.” He gently ushered her into Barry’s cage.

And he left.

She cursed herself. If only she had been able to control herself, wait for an opportune moment.

“Caitlin?” Barry said, eyelids fluttering open. “What … your hair is white.” He didn’t have the energy to muster more of a reaction.

“I’m good,” she said. “Don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine.”

“I don’t—I don’t think so.” Barry gazed at her, expression nearly blank except for twitches of remembered pain.

“I promise, Barry,” she said, her voice almost inaudible. “Any moment now, everyone’s going to burst in. Cisco’s figured out a way to get us out. Joe is going to give you a big hug. Iris … she’s going to be so happy—she’ll kiss you. You’ve wanted her to for years, right? Everyone knows.”

“Do—you really think she will?” Barry asked with a faint smile. “I’d like that.”

“We’re all going to be so happy. We love you so much, Barry.” Caitlin felt tears stinging her eyes, but even more, the heaviness of her lashes as ice clung to them. She gripped his hands. “You brought us all together. This time, we’re going to save you.”

“Thank you,” Barry whispered. “Thank—” Caitlin didn’t wait for him to finish before leaning down and pressing her lips to his, breath frosting in the air between their faces. He opened his mouth in surrender and sighed once. Twice.

Afterward she held him to her breast, tears frozen on her face, and waited for Zoom to return.


End file.
